Fold-and-roll tables are designed to fold upward into a transportable position, rolled and stored for multipurpose room usage. Such tables typically are used within schools, cafeterias and conference facilities where variable events are held which require movement or removal of the tables. These types of tables are also frequently moved for floor cleaning and other maintenance.
Because fold-and-roll tables are long and heavy, the tables are typically implemented with pneumatic cylinders to aid in the folding and unfolding process. Without the cylinders the tables would unsafely and violently fall towards the floor. The cylinders also aid in the process of lifting the tables to their upright, sto-away position.
As is known, the cylinders have two ends, each anchored on various locations on the underside of the table. Each end includes an eye receptacle for accepting a nut and bolt attachment. One end may attach to the under-table frame cross bar, and the other end of the cylinder attaching to the table leg portion for leg assembly retraction.
Over time the cylinders must be replaced. They are typically replaced by maneuvering the table to a partially folded or teepee-like position, when the underside of the table is more accessible and when the cylinders are only partially compressed. To hold this table position, safety straps must be used to belt the table. Alternatively, two or more individuals can overturn the table to disassembly the leg assembly. This is very labor intensive and time-consuming.
During the replacement process the new cylinder's length must match the length of the old, in-place cylinder being removed since each cylinder end will reside at the same anchoring point. The instant invention aids in forming the new, replacement cylinder at approximately the same length of the old cylinder and outside the confines of the table underside and efficiently placing the new cylinder at the desired anchoring location, resulting in quick and safe replacement. The instant tool may also be used for any other application which utilizes similar types of gas cylinders such as doors and automotive or other mechanical devices.